Mindy Peters (Creative Thoughts)
Nurse Mindy Peters is a single mother who takes care of her disabled son. Before Easter, a lowlife criminal, Remington Rashkor, charms her way into her life, who, when she's not around, abuses her son. However, Mindy knew something was wrong and she murdered, not only him, but also anyone who torments him. This happened after her husband wanted to get rid of him but she burned him to death before he could do it, well, she thought she killed him. She was later visited by him who asked to his forgiveness even bringing the severed head of one of renovators, this did the trick of accepting him back. Mindy, along with her family, soon became targets of the Anti-Hunters. Donald was instructed to kill Dr. Peary before 6 o'clock or else she and Nicholas will be killed. After the ordeal, she became one of the survivors of the Anti-Hunters, as she and Nicholas were reunited with Donald. Mindy is the wife of Donald Simmons and the mother Nicholas Peters. Background Personality Mindy is a kind, friendly, lovely, and motherly person. Mindy takes great care for his son due to being disabled, Mindy loves him that she doesn't care what anyone else thinks of him. However, Mindy will not hesitate to hit him for misbehaving or foul language, she will apologize afterwards. Mindy is naive and polite in person, however, in reality, she's very protective of his son to the point she will commit murder to protect him. The reason for Mindy's protectiveness stems from her husband pressuring her to get rid of him, this resulted in Mindy to burning him alive. Mindy's job as a nurse and neglecting his son's cries for help was just an excuse to watch anyone she let into her life, such as Remington Rashkor, she'll kill anyone who abuses Nicholas, even people who are involved with someone she despise, showing that the events regarding her husband impended her sense of judgement and trust. However, Mindy has a forgiving side, when Donald made his presence that he wasn't dead, he wanted to be taken, bringing her the severed of one of the renovators, probably indicating she'd also done it because he sees her point of view. Physical Appearance Mindy is a slender woman. She has brown eyes and brown, curly hair. Powers and Abilities Medical Knowledge:Given she's a nurse, Mindy has some knowledge when it comes to medicine and the human body. Mental Endurance:Mindy isn't disturbed by the blood, gore, or violence around, seeing as she murdered numerous people without showing any remorse to protect his son to point almost killed her husband by burning him alive. Known Victims Direct/Proxy Ray Mann - stabbed in the eye with a kitchen knife than impaled a drill through the back of his head and out of his mouth to protect her son from getting molested. Jorge - cheek and ear simultaneously, three fingers cut off while being gutted with a circular saw to protect her son. Jesus "BF" Ferrer - bludgeoned his head with a hammer to protect her son than was bludgeoned again by Remington Rashkor with a flashlight after believing he was attacking Candy. Candy - impaled through the mouth with a broomstick to protect her son. Brooke - wrapped a plastic sheet around her head than stabbed her repeatedly in the neck with a piece of of glass to protect her son. Remington Rashkor - throat slit with a piece of glass for abusing and tormenting her son. Grady Edwards - after Donald failed to kill Peary, he was about to kill Mindy and Nicholas but Mindy stabbed him in the leg with a pair of scissors, he than made his way to the bathroom to kill Donald but Peary regained consciousness and bludgeons his head seven times with a toilet tank lid. Indirect Lupe - Donald decapitated her as a gesture of forgiveness, and thinking she might hurt him and Nicholas. Doctor Peary - Mindy and Nicholas were part of Donald's trial, when Donald cut off his foot and crawled out of the bathroom, he was left to rot by Reverend Meeker, Liz Dunn later suffocated him with a plastic bag out of mercy. John Sawyer - since Detective Mills was investigating her and her family, thinking they were connected to the organization, went through his own trial, despite being saved, John was crushed by two metal slabs after accidentally set off a tripwire. Tom Toomey - since Detective Mills was investigating her and her family, thinking they were connected to the organization, went through his own trial, despite being saved and given his freedom, Burnham read an article that he "ate his own gun" two days after. Detective David Mills - since Detective Mills was investigating her and her family, thinking they were connected to the organization, went through his own trial, despite passing and given his freedom, David shoots himself in the head with his handgun. Trivia *Mindy is one of the survivors of the Anti-Hunters killing spree. Category:Character Info Category:Creative Characters Category:Females Category:Serial Killers Category:Neutral Characters Category:Fallen Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Wife Category:Mothers Category:Nurses Category:Vigilantes Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Lovers Category:Easter Bunny, Kill! Kill! Characters